


Giggle Fits

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Happy Sex, Sex, Smut, Tickling, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Request from a lovely anon:Could we get some cute, bumbly, goofy sexy times with the smelly boy? (aka junkrat). Maybe just like really everywhere and giggly and just a total ball of love and bumping noses and stuff /;w;/ (because while I think junk has that dominant/predatory side, he's also the BIGGEST goofball and lord knows he wouldn't not be giggling the entire time;;) could be complete nsfw or just nsfw-ish fluff





	

“Jamie!”

You squealed with a soft grin, your tall boyfriend wrapping his arms around you and twirling with you. He affectionately nuzzled the top of your hair, his giddy little giggle bubbling up as he began to cover your face in tender, loving kisses. Laughter was irresistible when around Jamie, the man was so damned giddy whenever he was with you, happy to touch you, feel your skin, kiss you. And it was so delightfully contagious. Jamison yanked you down onto the couch with him as you straddling his lap, his hands squeezing your rear with that wild grin on his face. You jumped on his lap as Jamison’s hands danced under your shirt, tickling you and eating up your laughs, your face pressed against his shoulder as his hand travelled higher and higher. 

“Darl”, he teased, pressing a kiss to your shoulder, nibbling along your shoulder to your neck, pulling a gasp that dissolved into another set of laughs. “You alright luv? Sounds like you got’ta case of the giggles!”

Your hands gently scratched at his chest drawing a scratchy, breathless snicker, his hands slowly pulling out of your shirt. His hands moved to cup your face, pleasantly humming as his pressed his forehead to yours, giving you a playful little eskimo kiss before pecking your lips at least a half dozen times. Happiness bubbled up inside of you until you felt like you could burst, your giggles mixing with his as his hand ended up under your shirt again. He scratched at your sensitive back, making you sigh as you arched into him, Junkrat smiling as he nipped at your bottom lip. His hands moved to your hips, rubbing the sides of them in warmhearted circles, gingerly pushing you back on his lap to look you up and down.

“You are a total beaut”, he practically purred before wiggling his eyebrows at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His hands grabbed the edge of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head, tossing it behind him carelessly. “Now we match!”

You snorted in laughter, shoulders shaking as Jamison dragged his finger down the center of your chest and then his. His arms wrapped tight around you in an affectionate hug, nuzzling at your chest lovingly and peppering kisses over your skin. His spiky hair tickled your neck and chin, your hands moving to lightly scratch at his smoky scented mane. He hummed happily against your skin, wiggling with you as he sucked and kissed hard at your collarbone. You smiled, knowing that a mark would surely follow his actions, throwing your head back as you let out a breathy whimper moan.

“Well ain’t that a bloody beautiful sound”, he growled against your skin, tilting his head back and shooting you a look, his orange eyes practically glowing. The ruddy blush on his cheeks made his freckles pop, your eyes dancing over his features affectionately before he buried his face in your chest again.

Your hands scratched needily at his scalp, your hips grinding into his, practically purring when you felt his hardness pressing up into you. You gyrated down into him, earning a harder nip from the Junker. Your hand tightened in his hair, earning more darker, throaty chuckle from the Junker. He told you it ‘revved his engine’ when you pulled his hair, scratched him, bit him. His dominant streak may run a mile wide but he loved a little masochism too. 

“Ah!”

You cried out as his right hand slipped into your shorts, the metal prosthesis groping and scratching lightly against your sensitive skin. Your hand loosened its hold on his hair before you yanked again, giggling needily as his hips thrust up into yours. That was all the encouragement he needed, his hands lifting you up by your hips and easily tearing through the thin fabric of your cotton shorts. You tried to whine but the action was undeniably sexy, his left hand rubbing your ass before rubbing your nether lips contently. You fell forward towards him, crying out as he laughed, licking up the side of your neck before biting down. He chuckled around your skin as you clawed ruthlessly at his shoulder, your hands scratching down his chest, over his abs and groping at his belt. He let you undo it, biting down a little harder when your hands found his cock. He released your neck with a low moan, laughing breathily and palming your ass tighter.

“Ready beautiful”, he quietly breathed against you, his actions becoming quick and jumpy with need. His right hand pushed his pants a little further down, pulling the tattered remains of your shorts the rest of the way off. 

You nodded your head, lifting off of his lap slightly as he held his cock in one hand, the other on your hip as he guided you onto his shaft. You moaned as he giggled, his reaction to anything pleasurable or happy being a fit of laughter. His head tilted back as you dropped down fully on his lap, letting out several breathy laughs as his hands settled on your hips.

“Hooly dooley…”

You grinned at his expression lifting off of him a bit before bouncing back down. That drove a string of breathless titters from him, his hands grabbing onto your hips bruisingly hard. You began to carefully bounce on his lap, nails digging into his shoulder as he filled you up. He was thick, his cock hitting each and every inch of your needy pussy. Your moans melted into a quiet, surprised giggle as Jamie took control, pushing you down as he thrusted up. He leaned forward, nipping and biting at your neck and shoulders, making you shiver as you clenched around him. Your hand traced up his neck, tangling in his hair and yanking him away from your marked up neck. He gave a howl of laughter, thrusting into you harder and harder, his hand drifting to your ass and giving a sharp smack. That made your cry out in delight, one hand tangling tighter in his hair, the other surely cutting into his skin. He forced himself forward again, licking up your neck and breasts, that frenzied look he got when he was close filling his eyes. His hand dove between the both of you, his left thumb rubbing hard at your clit while his right prosthetic kneaded your ass mercilessly, slapping carefully. His hold on you became unsteady, your bouncing becoming disjointed as the both of you fell over the edge your lips slamming hard into one another. You nipped and licked and bit at one another's mouth, tongues dancing in between vicious kisses. He began to laugh and giggle as he began to come down from the high of cumming, breathily laughing between kisses, his muscular arms wrapping around your waist. You hummed and chuckled against his lips, shivering as your mixed cum dribbled from you as he softened. He gave you another Eskimo kiss, rubbing your nose together and smiling. 

“You are amazin”, he muttered, looking at you honestly and grinning.

“Right back atcha lover boy.”


End file.
